eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:True Route Detailed Walkthrough (P6)
An Unexpected Betrayal (Enonnoze Kingdom) 'A Knight's Plea' Just when you were thinking of getting back and spending some quality time with Miss Dark Elf, Rizeru informs you that the Enonnoze Kingdom has declared war on you, and you are forced to battle 7 units, including Li Anes. There is nothing particularly difficult about defeating this underleveled group, especially considering 3 of the 7 are physical element swordsmen, which are about as easy as opponents get. After the battle, you find a rather dejected looking Li Anes, who does not seem to be in the mood to answer your questions. You are given 2 options: #The first option nets you a magic circle H scene with Li Anes. Again, tempting, but since we are playing the true route, save and collect the scene if you want, then choose the next option. #"Treat the Hero Warmly" (英雄を手厚く扱う). Meanwhile, in Fortguard Sacred Royal Palace, Faith blackmails and gains control of Queen Marugiretta. Back in your castle, Li Anes expains the situation in Enonnoze and begs you to save the queen. 'Saving the Queen' Now we have a new objective; it is time to play that knight in shiny armor. When it comes to your turn, depending on how fast you were at conquering Zafhan, they may or may not have conquered Ius Highway and Gau Length Castle Fort from Enonnoze for you. Regardless, you now need to man a 2 territory border with Enonnoze if you don't want them to take your territories on their turn. Alternatively, you may just concentrate on taking the Enonnoze capital and ignore defence. They are one of the least aggressive factions and may not attack each turn. Use the option in the red circle to teleport a unit group to Gau Length Castle Fort if you have control of it, or move the unit group that conquered Capital Harenlarma to the The Large Marshland of Twilight otherwise. You may find the option in the blue square to create a barrier over the other border territory useful for preventing Enonnoze from capturing it on their turn. Weiss has a chat with Arufimia, who makes best use of her time under house arrest by sleeping. 'Gau Length Castle Fort' Our first step to raping rescuing Queen Marugiretta is to invade Gau Length Castle Fort. While it looks fortified, the defenders can easily be lured outside the walls, making this battle cakewake. You may encounter Faith here. He has a special move that causes your units near him to lose their formations temporarily, but is otherwise a pushover. Neneka plays with children and Arufimia decides to join you as a companion after getting tired of sleeping. '''- Sidetrack - Taming a Dragon (Ea Shiaru) -' At about this time we need to seriously plan to defeat Dragon Girl (Ea Shiaru). The key to doing so (on first playthrough on hard mode) is '''powerleveling' Weiss. If you have followed the walkthrough and built 3 Monster Capture Buildings (魔物捕獲所) in Capital Harenlarma, along with any already in Centakus (in the case of the screenshot, 2) you should be able to do a large number of monster capture quests each week. This is important, as the repeatable war games provided by the castle are not sufficient to quickly level Weiss and all main characters in hard mode without enemy level caps. The reason we need to level quickly is because for each week that passes, enemies get stronger. Furthermore, a level gained by an enemy is superior to a level that you gain. Eventually, if we take too long, we will find most of our physical attack type units below level 30 to be utterly useless as enemy physical attack and defence ratings and maximum life values far surpass our own. In the case of Ea Shiaru, her universal element only takes 70% damage from Weiss while she can still deal Weiss full damage, which further widens the disparity between the power she gains when she levels compared to Weiss. So go ahead and equip Weiss with Maruwen's Collar (マルウェンの首輪) and get grinding. Have Weiss solo missions if possible, as leveling him is first priority so we can defeat Ea Shiaru and advance the story as fast as possible. I prefer to make 2 more Maruwen's Collar so it is possible to equip it on all units in any one battle. For more tips on how to defeat Ea Shiaru, refer to the FAQ. 'Trading City Aniva' While we work on leveling Weiss to defeat Ea Shiaru, our next stop on the route to Fortguard Sacred Royal Palace is the Trading City Aniva. We choose this instead of Ba Ron Fort simply because the map is easier. It's a straightforward battle; you should be able to stomp your way through. Weiss visits Neneka while she is training. Back in the castle he discovers that Arufimia has a habit of sleeping naked. 'Fortguard Sacred Royal Palace' We arrive at the Enonnoze capital, Fortguard Sacred Royal Palace. While I will have liked to have written about how hard it was to come to this point, I can't. Getting here only took capturing 2 territories. Enonnoze uses mainly knights and priest units. The knights are easy to deal with using magicians, but be wary of Queen Marugiretta, who heads a team with high holy magic attack. She can easily chew through your melee units if given the chance. I lured her to my deployment tower in the screenshot, so as to hit her while she is busy attacking it. Your ranged units can hide behind the castle walls to the top left, as shown in the screenshot. After capturing Fortguard Sacred Royal Palace, we see Faith dying in Marugiretta's arms. Good riddance. Marugiretta is captured and brought before Weiss, who lectures her about rulership before bundling her off to Centakus Castle as a concubine prisoner of war. Hit Centakus Castle, where Marugiretta awaits her sentence for Enonnoze's betrayal. Weiss announces to Marugiretta that she will be executed in a couple of days... not. He was just kidding. Why should a man kill a pretty girl? Instead, Weiss sentences Marugiretta and Li Anes to work out their redemption though living as his subjects. Marugiretta isn't pleased to be let off so easily though, and Weiss decides to relieve her of her guilt through punishment sex. (do not try this at home) It works, and Marugiretta is filled with passion to work towards a new ideal. Marugiretta and Li Anes join as companions. Li Anes is a magic swordsman, and a unique one at that, because she is a naga. Her formation is easier to use compared to typical magic swordsmen and she comes with a strong melee fire element damage special. Being a naga, she is the only magic swordsman type unit capable of fielding angels as followers in battle. Marugiretta is a priest type unit, capable of healing allied unit leaders just by being present in battle, as well as healing the whole unit in her attack field. Like all priest units, she comes with a holy magic attack, and relatively high magic defence compared to magic attack. She levels faster than normal as she possesses the Hardworking (努力家) ability. Her special is a ranged heal mainly for reviving unit followers, which I feel is not as good as Lune and Elfaticia as she cannot heal herself with it. Meanwhile Weiss gets into Neneka's pants, and has to help Arufimia dress (surprising considering she doesn't wear much) and clean her room. Now that you have conquered Enonnoze, here's what's of note about the territory. It produces decent gold income without need for development like Zafhan and is the source of two resources of note. The first being Boil/Voile Earth (ボイル土), required for high level farm upgrades, and the second is a resource unique to Fortguard Sacred Royal Palace, Salt (塩). While Salt is used in a recipe in the magic lab, it is valuable enough on its own to be sold for gold. Feel free to harvest as much of it as you like. '''- Sidetrack - A Phantom Menace (Kuraisu) -''' At this point I will cover how you get Kuraisu (ex-king of the Lanahime kingdom) to join you, since it was not covered by the previous writer. - under construction - Since I've long lost the save game I was using for this guide when my hard disk died, I can only tell you that at some point Lacrille (half elf girl) will approach you to investigate some ghosts. Agree and complete the quest line, which involves some battles, and you'll manage to recruit Kuraisu at the end of it. Category:Madou Koukaku Guide